Traditionally, one method of creating picture frames made from paper is to manually draw designs on paper and then to cut and glue the paper to create a picture frame. An alternative method is to use a computer program for drawing applications such as Adobe Illustrator, Corel Draw, or Aldus Freehand to draw designs, print the designs, and then cut and glue the printed paper to create a picture frame. Such methods are time-consuming to use. Further, such methods require a separately made easel or stand to support the frame.
Therefore, it is a first object of the invention to provide an easy to use and quick method to generate picture frames. It is a second object to generate such frames that are self-supporting. It is a third object to permit the user to choose from a among a selection of types of frames and border patterns.